The present invention relates to devices for selectively displaying messages and more particularly to a visual display device for vehicles.
Visual display devices for use with vehicles are well known in the art and include such communication devices as turn signals and brake lights. Other such communication devices include fixed signs with appropriate printed messages. Still other types of communication devices have provided visual displays that can be selectively illuminated by controls located inside of the vehicle. Examples of the above devices can be found in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,961,995 Weller 06-05-1934 2,517,173 Blasingame 08-01-1950 2,758,401 Wilson 08-14-1956 2,851,674 Boone 09-09-1958 2,854,650 Baker et al 09-30-1958 3,564,497 Gazzo 02-16-1971 4,264,979 Gutowski 04-28-1981 4,297,675 Rubottom et al 10-27-1981 4,328,481 Sexton 05-04-1982 4,361,828 Hose 11-30-1982 4,574,269 Miller 03-04-1986 ______________________________________
Although devices such as those shown in the above patents do provide a wide range of communication possibilities, there remains a need for a multipurpose, inexpensive display unit that may be readily adaptable to be mounted at numerous locations on a vehicle. Additionally, such device should have the capability of selectively illuminating a plurality of messages by controls located inside of the vehicle.